Subterrâneo da Redenção
by EUCALOL CINEFANTASTIQUE
Summary: Uma versão de Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco onde a irmã desaparecida de Seiya, Seika, tem uma participação mais ativa e se une aos outros personagens já no Cabo Sunion (sede da Saga de Poseidon).
1. Chapter 1

**SUBTERRÂNEO DA REDENÇÃO**

 **I**

Era uma amena tarde de verão no Cabo Sounion, quando uma jovem caminhava/passeava de bicicleta pela areia, apreciando a vista do mar.

Ela tinha vinte e dois anos, olhos castanho-claros e cabelos da mesma cor que iam até a nuca, repicados em camadas com uma franja cobrindo as sobrancelhas. Usava tênis brancos, macaquinho jeans-claro e uma blusa pêssego de alças largas.

Parou num ponto que considerou ter uma boa altura para sentar e ver o pôr do sol, freou a bicicleta, desceu e estendeu na areia uma canga que trouxera numa sacola de palha pendurada em seu ombro. Depois, se sentou sobre a canga retirando um sanduíche de atum e uma garrafa de soda limonada da sacola com alguns copos descartáveis por cima.

Deixando a sacola sobre a canga e servindo-se um copo de soda, brindou com um olhar e um sorriso de saudade para o horizonte enquanto dizia:

-Feliz aniversário, irmão...

Pouco de depois de começar a refeição, ouviu o som de uma respiração ofegante vinda a sua esquerda. Intrigada, resolveu guardar as suas coisas e pegar a bicicleta para seguir aquele som.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUBTERRÂNEO DA REDENÇÃO (SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO)**

 **II**

Parou a corrida ao encontrar o que parecia uma caverna gradeada, onde se encontrava um homem de trinta anos, com longos cabelos azul-violeta repicados para trás, vestindo uma camisa azul-claro de mangas curtas, calças cinza-claro, sapatos de tiras entrelaçadas cinza-escuro com joelheiras, e gazes enrolada no alto dos braços e nos punhos como braceletes. Era dele que provinha a respiração ofegante. Buscava apoiar-se nas grades, com o rosto baixo de cansaço.

Ao estacionar e descer da bicicleta, a jovem pôs as mãos perto do rosto para ampliar um grito que chamasse a atenção do estranho.

-Ahoi! Ahoi!

-Hã? - Respondeu o estranho, começando a levantar a cabeça para a frente, mostrando uma expressão de estranhamento e intriga ao descobrir que havia alguém o chamando.

-Onde estão as chaves? – Gritou de volta a jovem.

-Meu carcereiro as destruiu. – Respondeu o desconhecido, secamente.

Ainda chocada com aquela visão e sob o impulso de libertar o prisioneiro imediatamente, ela correu para se aproximar da sela e verificar se havia outra saída. Acabou mergulhando na água que dividia a passarela e a caverna.

-Você ficou louca?! – Gritou o prisioneiro, perguntando-se mentalmente o que ela estava pensando poder fazer.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

A jovem punha-se a nadar ao redor da parte baixa da caverna, em busca de alguma brecha. Acabou reparando numa iluminação a sua direita, e resolveu segui-la.

Nadara por uma passagem subterrânea, e viu que a iluminação agora se encontrava mais forte sobre a água cada vez que avançava.

Percebendo que ela estava no seu máximo, a jovem parou de nadar e resolveu subir a superfície, onde avistou uma margem de rochedo plano. Dirigiu-se a ela e subiu, pondo-se de pé mais ao centro do rochedo.

Assim que fez isso, pôs as mãos em volta do rosto e começou a chamar o prisioneiro, para que a voz dele ajudasse a localizá-lo.

-Olá! Eu consegui entrar no outro lado desse caverna, consegue me ouvir?

-De onde você escuta a minha voz?

-Acho que ela vem por entre a minha direita e atrás de mim.

Disse a nadadora.

-E agora?

-Continue repetindo isso...

E foi seguindo a voz pelo ponto que mencionara, até encontrar uma parede de rocha, que tocou enquanto dizia:

-Eu achei uma parede, você está aí atrás?

-Estou te ouvindo. Agora, é melhor você se afastar e ficar abaixada com os braços cobrindo a cabeça, eu vou testar um plano pra sair daqui.

-Não acha essa abordagem estranha?

-Falou a louca que pulou no mar pra salvar um estranho sem ter ideia de como fazer.

A jovem soltou um suspiro de chateação e respondeu:

-Já estou me afastando...

Posicionou-se como foi orientada no ponto onde começou e disse:

-Pronto!

Do seu lado, o prisioneiro ergueu o punho, tomou impulso e correu até a parede no fundo de sua cela, quebrando-a com um soco.

O barulho das rochas partindo fez a jovem do outro lado se encolher mais. Assim que as rochas terminaram de cair, o estranho se aproximou da jovem lhe oferecendo a mão e dizendo:

-Levante-se.

Virando o rosto e lhe dando a mão, a jovem indagou enquanto se levantava aos poucos:

-M-mas... C-co... como você fez isso?

-É uma longa história, talvez eu lhe conte depois que sairmos daqui.

-Foi por ali que eu vim... –Disse a nadadora, apontando a entrada que achara.

-Então, vamos. –Respondeu, um pouco ansioso, o ex-prisioneiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Os dois mergulharam e foram nadando até chegar à margem da praia, onde se sentaram enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

-Quero saber o seu nome. –Disse o ex-prisioneiro, olhando para a sua libertadora, sentada ao seu lado.

-Seika, e o seu? –Disse ela, olhando de volta.

-Kanon. Obrigado por me libertar, Seika. –Ele respondeu.

-Disponha. Mas, agora você vai me dizer como quebrou aquela rocha?

-Vamos ficar no "eu nasci com super força" por hoje. Agora é a minha vez de perguntar: porque você não teve medo de mim?

-Eu devo ter?

-Por ter me feito ficar em dívida com você, não, você não deve. Perguntei isso porque qualquer pessoa que me visse naquela cela pensaria que eu devo ter cometido um crime hediondo para merecer ficar ali, e iria embora para seguir com sua vida.

-O que eu vi foi uma pessoa padecendo um sofrimento que eu não desejo pra ninguém. Mas, por que estamos aqui falando quando devíamos ir à polícia dar queixa?

-A polícia já se atrapalha quando vai apenar dar uma multa, o meu caso seria ainda mais complicado para ela. Eu me viro...

Percebendo que Seika mudava a sua expressão de intrigada para preocupada, Kanon completou:

-Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo procurar vingança contra o meu carcereiro, até porque ele está bem longe daqui.

-Bem, caso mude de ideia sobre pedir ajuda às autoridades, eu imagino que conheça a família Solo.

-É provavelmente a família de magnatas mais conhecida na região.

-Eu trabalho como jardineira em sua mansão. Pode ir até lá falar comigo.

-Vou pensar na sua oferta.

-E onde fica a sua casa?

-É melhor você ir direto para a mansão, evitar preocupações. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, depois vou pra minha casa.

-Então, boa sorte. –Disse Seika, oferecendo um aperto de mão, o qual Kanon aceitou, respondendo:

-Igualmente.

Seika montou em sua bicicleta e foi embora. Enquanto a via partir, Kanon se perguntava:

-Se for verdade o que o idiota do meu irmão disse, seria ela uma enviada, ou quem sabe, a própria Atena?


End file.
